Harry Potter and the twisted love tangle
by green umbrella
Summary: This is the story of the Hogwarts love triangle...no square?..no pentagon?no...I give up! wait no i have it! It's a love CIRCLE! yay for me! 10 pts.
1. The Craziest Christmas Anyone Ever Had

Chapter one: the craziest christmas anyone ever had  
  
"Harry, wake up, presents!" yelled Ron excitedly.  
  
Harry groggily sat up, rubbing his eyes, and put on his glasses. Harry looked down at the foot of his bed and saw that his christmas present pile was a bit larger than usual. Upon closer inspection he saw that this was because he'd gotten three from Hermione. He opened the first one and was suprised to see...a book! Harry read the title Fantastic aphrodisiacs and where to find them. He blushed feircly, then chuckled, he and Hermione had been giving eachother things like this ever seince they had started going out earlier that year. there was a note attached  
  
Harry, Merry Christmas! Last night was so wonderful. When you kiss me I feel like there could never be anything wrong with the world. I think that it is time we took the next step in our relationship. Meet me at the Astronomy Tower at midnight. lots of love, Hermione  
  
Harry smiled mischeiviously. Then he opened the second present from Hermione. It was a home made scarf with the Gryffondor lion on the end. "Cool," thought Harry. Then he reached for the third present and could feel that it was a book too. "What a shocker!" thought Harry. He opened it up and found that it was a homework planner, with another note inside of it.  
  
Harry, Be more careful with this one! I can't beleive that last one got stolen, and Ron's too! Some one must really want to keep their homework straight! lots of love, Hermione  
  
Harry laughed out loud as he finished reading the note.  
  
"What?" asked Ron  
  
Harry tossed the note over to him. Ron read it quickly then also started laughing.  
  
"Oh yes," he said. "I'm sure the fireplace has it's homework very organised."  
  
Someone cleared their throat in the door way Harry and Ron looked and saw that it was a bushy haired person, a female bushy haired person, a female bushy haired person wearing a prefects badge, shit.  
  
"Oh really?" she said accusingly.  
  
"Errrrr well..." stuttered Ron. "We both have new ones now!" he held up the planner Hermione had also gotten him.  
  
"Hmph!" said Hermione.  
  
"We're sorry," said Harry, with sappy puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Oh you two!" said Hermione, as she walked over to Harry and sat on his lap.  
  
"Did you like my book?" she whispered into Harry's ear.  
  
"Yes, yes I did," answered Harry, and they both started busting up laughing.  
  
"I am seriously being left out of something here!" said Ron grupily.  
  
"Yes, you are, don't worry about it, trust me, you want to be left out," said Harry.  
  
Hermione helped Harry through the rest of hi presents. He got the usual package from Mrs. Weasley, a box of chocolate frogs from Ron, a suspisiouse looking box of treats from Fred and George ( which Harry decided not to eat,) socks from Dumbledore, a book all about Hippogriffs from Hargrid, and a small model of the moon from Lupin. Harry opened Ginny's present and found...boxers?  
  
"What are these?" asked Hermione, as she held the boxers up.  
  
"I have no clue," said Harry as he took the boxers and examined them. They were red and silky, with little white hearts on them.  
  
"Why would she give you boxers?" asked Hermione  
  
"I have no clue," Harry repeated.  
  
Hermione didn't look very happy, but just at that moment she was disracted by something on Ron's bed. She squeled and jumped over to his bed. She held up a little danceing gorilla that sang "Let's get it on..." when you pushed it's tummy.  
  
"What's this?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Nothing," said Ron.  
  
"Who's it from?" asked Harry.  
  
"No one," said Ron, a hint of anger in his voice.  
  
"Oh, come on!" said Hermione.  
  
"NO!" snapped Ron.  
  
"Fine, Mr. grumpy gills," said Hermione, sounding as if she's just been robbed of a great treat.  
  
Then Ginny walked in.  
  
"Hello!" she said cheerilly.  
  
Harry held up the boxers and gave her a questioning stare, while cocking his head to one side.  
  
Ginny giggled. "I thought they'd be funny," she said with a shrug.  
  
She looked over at Hermione and started laughing, but inside she was filled with a surge of longing. Everyone thought that she was over Harry, but that was far from the truth.  
  
Ron patted his stomach.  
  
"Let's go get something to eat, I'm starving." *************************************************************** Once they had finished their breakfast, then waited another ten miniutes for Ron to finish, they decided to take a stroll on the lake. This soon turned into a snowball fight. Hermione tired of this quickly and anounced that she was going to the library. A few miniutes later Ron suddenly remembered that he had to meet someone and he bolted off.  
  
Just as the red hair disapeared through the front doors of the castle Ginny turned to Harry and said, "Well, a snowball fight isn't very much fun with just two people, now is it?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "Nope, it isn't," he replied. " What do you want to do?"  
  
"I can think of a few things..." thought Ginny. She said, " We could take a walk."  
  
"Sure," said Harry. "Sounds like fun." *************************************************************** Ron ran through the corridors until he reached the room of requirement. When he opened the doors he was not surprised to see the, by now familiar, romantic decorations, candles so on so forth. He was also not surprised by the girl he saw laying on the bed in a very skimpy mock santa outfit. It was Blaise, Blaise Zambibi.  
  
"You're late!" she said angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Ron. "I lost all track of time."  
  
Blaise sighed. "How can I be mad at a face like that?" Ron batted his eyelashes.  
  
Blaise giggled, then said, "Now get over here and do what you came to do!"  
  
"Yes ma'am!" *********************************************************************** Draco Malfoy decided to strech his legs and take a walk around the lake. He was about half way around the lake when he heard noises comeing from the woods off to his right. He decided to investigate. It didn't take long for Draco to find what he was looking for. in a small clearing he saw Harry and Ginny, passionetly snogging. Draco knew full well about Harry and Hermione's relationship; therefor, as he stood there, one word flashed through his mind, "blackmail."  
  
"Well, well Potter what do we have here?" Draco drawled.  
  
Ginny screamed and Harry cursed as they sprang apart from eachother.  
  
"I never saw you as the cheating type," said Malfoy in a mocking tone, "you think you know someone so well...and then they go and do something like this."  
  
"Shut up Malfoy," spat Harry.  
  
"Just think how hurt Hermione will be when I tell her," taunted Malfoy.  
  
"She'll never believe you," said Harry.  
  
"Maybe she won't," said Draco in a very off hand voice.Then in a much more sinister tone he added, "but maybe she will. Are you willing to take that chance?"  
  
The color drained from Harry's face.  
  
Draco chuckled.  
  
"That's what I thought," Draco said.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" asked Harry  
  
"Oh, so many things..." *********************************************************************** Once Harry had finished all of Draco's holiday homework, done every single little thing Malfoy had been told to do, and had been putting off, and done a thoural cleaning of the Slytherin common room, just because Draco wanted him to, Harry was exausted. It was around seven p.m. as Harry made his way back to his own common room. Then he suddenly remembered his date with Hermione, he decided to get in a short nap, he didn't want to be tired for that sort of thing. *********************************************************************** Harry made his way up to the astronomy tower. When he opened the door he found Hermione waiting for him. She went straight in for the kill. Harry was enjoying himself imensly when he was suddenly overcome by a surge of guilt.  
  
He pulled away from Hermione and said, "There's something I need to tell you." *********************************************************************** Once Harry had finished telling her the whole story Hermione staggered back, gasping and muttering something that sounded like, "How could you?"  
  
Harry hung his head  
  
"What made you do something like this to me?" she asked, tears building up in her eyes.  
  
"Teenage hormones?" said Harry weakly.  
  
Hermione glared at him. "Please, just tell how this happened," she begged, a tear finally escaping her eye.  
  
"I don't know, we were just walking along....and then it just...happened," said Harry.  
  
They stood there in scilence for a few moments before Harry said, " I know that you will probably never forgive me, or be able to trust me again, but I just want you to know how very sorry I am, and how terrible I feel."  
  
Hermione turned to leave. As she reached the door leading to the stairs she turned to Harry and said, "I may very well forgive you, but not tonight, and nothing will ever be the same with us."  
  
Then she was gone. **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ********************************************** 


	2. Consolations

Chapter two: consolations  
  
Harry wondered aimlessly around the castle, feeling thourally miserable. He was walking up a stair case when his foot sunk into the ominous step Neville always got stuck in.  
  
Harry sat down on the step above and said, "Great! Can this night get any worse."  
  
It could.  
  
Draco Malfoy, of all people, came upon him sitting there. Draco sat down next to him, carefully avoiding the evil step, and said, "Well why'd you go and do that?" He pointed to Harry's trapped leg.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy," said Harry.  
  
"Judging by the huge smile on your face, and your cheerful demeanor, I'd say she knows," said Malfoy. "Am I right?"  
  
"Shut up Malfoy," Harry repeated.  
  
"You know, you say that to me alot, " said Draco.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy," said Harry, this time simply for his own amusement. "Why are you even talking to me?"  
  
Draco shrugged. "I don't know," he said. "Maybe it's the fact that you look so miserable, and it's fun to watch, or maybe it's the fact that today you cheated on your girlfriend, and that made me think we might not be all that different. Or maybe it's a combination."  
  
Harry glared at him.  
  
"You know, I'm not as big of a git as you think I am, you just really pissed me off that first day on the train, and I'm really good at holding a grudge."  
  
Harry stared at him.  
  
Draco held out his hand. "Come on, I know the perfect solution to how you're feeling right now."  
  
"Oh really?" said Harry as he took malfoy's arm, against his better judgement. "What?"  
  
"About ten mai tais," replied Draco. *************************************************************** Hermione came into the common room bawling her eyes out. Ron was sitting there alone, everyone else had gone to bed. He had been looking very pleased about something, but the moment he saw Hermione his smile vanished.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, as he stood up and walked over to her. She collapsed into him, causing him to fall back into the chair behind him. She cried into his shoulder for quite some time as he awkwardly whispered soothing words to her. Once she had calmed down some Ron asked, "Do you want to tell me what happened?"  
  
"Yes," said Hermione. "You should know."  
  
She told Ron everything Harry had told her. Ron was shocked into scilence. They sat just as they were, intertwined on the chair, for quite some time, until finaly Ron said,  
  
"I'm so sorry, Hermione." *************************************************************** Ginny was laying on her bed, not exactly sure how she felt. Part of her was elated, shed kissed Harry! The other part of her was simply miserable. "How could I have done that to Hermione?" she asked herself over and over again. Also she knew Harry hadn't really wanted any part of what happened, she knew that it had been all her instigateing their little "snogging session," and this only made the guilty feeling intensify. Those weren't the things makeing her feel the wort though, what was makeing her feel the worse was the fact that she had been expecting the best feeling she had ever felt when she kissed Harry, but it hadn't been there, she hadn't felt anything that extraordinary. This led her to think that maybe Harry wasn't the person she was meant to be with, and that was something she was not ready to think about. *************************************************************** "Where are we going to get mai tais?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh trust me," said Draco. "It won't be difficult."  
  
Draco led Harry down to the dungeons, then to the entrance to the slytherin common room, as he had done earlier that day, he made Harry stand back a ways so he couldn't hear the password.  
  
"You're lucky not very many people stayed here for the holidays," said Draco. "I would hate to see the state we'd both be in if anyone saw us not hating eachother."  
  
Harry nodded his head in agreement.  
  
Draco walked over to the fireplace and moved a small statue of a snake that was on the mantlepiece. Behind the statue was a button. When Draco pushed the button a door appeared next to the fireplace.  
  
"cool," said Harry.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and opened the door.  
  
"Come on," he said.  
  
When Harry walked through the door he saw a stair case.  
  
"Where does that go?" asked Harry apprehensivly.  
  
"Why?" asked Draco. "Do you think I'm going to slaughter you to within an inch of your life with a butcher knife, hang you by your toes to a celing fan, turn it on, kill you the rest of the way with a salami, then leave you down there in a secret underground compartment where no boby will probably ever find your body?"  
  
"Actually, yeah," said Harry. "Something like that."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes again. "The stairs lead to a cellar where we store all of our valuables," he said.  
  
"Okay," said Harry. "Wait a second, how come we don't have anything like that?!"  
  
Draco shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know," he said. "Maybe you guys just aren't special enough."  
  
"Shut up Malfoy," Harry said, yet again.  
  
When they got to the cellar, where there was a seperate door for each student leading to a private room, instead of seeing an empty room, as they had expected, they were met by the most horrifying scene anyone has ever seen. Harry almost threw up. Draco motioned for Harry to get out of site, Harry found a nice little crevice and hid there.  
  
"Well, well, well boys this is interesting," said Draco.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle both screamed as they sprung away from eachother, their snogging interupted. They took off running up the stairs. Harry emerged from his hiding place, shaking. Draco started laughing so hard it hurt. *************************************************************** Hermione and Ron were still in the same position they had been. Hermione was suddenly over come by how wonderful Ron was being.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered.  
  
Then she kissed him, softly at first, and then deeper and deeper. At first Ron just kept thinking, "what about Harry?" Then he realised that after all that had happened that day, he didn't care. Ron sank deeper into the bliss, not a protest on his mind. *************************************************************** Harry and Draco entered Draco's vault. Harry was expecting rare and extravagant jewls, or gold, or something of that matter, but what he saw was at least one bottle of every type of alcohol someone could think of. Plus a large box of green drink umbrellas.  
  
"wow," said Harry  
  
"I know," said Draco proudly.  
  
"Now, for a mai tai we need light rum, pinapple juice..." and Draco was off collecting bottles from around the room and mixing them in a huge blender.  
  
"Thith ith fun!" said Harry as he finished his third mai tai. "weeee!"  
  
Draco had had just as many as Harry, but had a much higher tolerance, so he wasn't as drunk as Harry, but he was feeling a bit tipsy.  
  
Harry was thourally gone, he was like TEN sheets to the wind, but he kept drinking 6....7...8 he soon lost count of how many mai tais he'd had. He walked over to the box of green umbrellas, grabbed one, and stared at it in awe for a full ten miniutes, before finally uttering a final," weeeeeeeee!" and passing out. **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *********** 


End file.
